


Take Me To Neverland

by 94herohes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Chaptered, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94herohes/pseuds/94herohes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To fall in love would be an awfully big adventure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The moonlight shone heavily down on the lamp lit streets of Holmes Chapel London. A young boy, the age of 17 jogs down the damp sidewalk with his right hand holding up the hood of his tan trench coat, and his left hand holding a bag of groceries. Rain sprinkles down on the roads and sidewalks, getting heavier by the second. The boy picks up his speed, jogging at a slightly faster pace causing the puddles beneath his feet to splash onto his boots.

The boy's name was Harry Styles.

He approached his house by running up a set of three white stairs and standing in front of the door that had a small canopy above it. Harry pulled the hood off of his trench coat, using his free hand to shake the water out of his chocolate brown curls and then began to fumble in his pocket for his keys. The house wasn't big or small, it was medium sized with weathered down red bricks. There were five windows on the front of his house, two of them on either side of the front door and then three evenly spread above the bottom level. The roof was high pitched with black shingles and three more windows perched on the sides of the slope. 

Their house was connected to their neighbors, almost like a townhouse but larger. Harry fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, walking in to be engulfed by the delicious smell of dinner cooking. He stepped into the house, kicking his boots off and putting them under the coat rack. His older sister, Gemma ran down the stairs and took the bag of groceries out of his hand as he took off his trench coat to hang it up above his boots. 

He turned back around to see Gemma with her long blonde hair tied up in ponytail peering into the bag with a smile on her face. 

"You're a lifesaver, Thanks H." she hugged him and walked into the kitchen as he followed behind her.

Their hallway was lined with pictures of him and Gemma as a child along with family pictures from when they were only babies.

"Harry got me my Yorkshire Tea." she sung happily.

"That was sweet of you, H." his mother Anne smiled.

"Smells good in here, mum. What are you making?" he asked as he walked behind her to look at the dish she was cooking.

She turned around with a smile on her face. "Cooked broccoli with some pasta. Figured I'd go basic tonight since Robin is working late." 

Robin was his step dad, occasionally his job would ask him to work late so his mum always cooked basic dinners knowing that he wouldn't be home to eat with them. 

"Sounds good," Harry smiled.

Him and Gemma watched TV together while their mum finished up dinner. When the food was ready, they helped set the table by placing the correct silverware next to the plates and glasses. His mum had always been one of those people who loved formal dinners.

"Liam and Zayn called when you were gone." his mum said as she used a wooden spoon to scoop the dinner out of the pan and onto his plate.

"What did they say?" asked Harry.

"Something about wanting to hang out tomorrow."

Harry nodded and ran his finger over the meticulous designs on the silverware, vaguely seeing his reflection on the shiny clear surface. Liam and Zayn had been his best mates ever since preschool. They stuck together through thick and thin and they were always there for each other. Harry loved them to death and wouldn't trade them for anything. 

All three of them ate dinner, talking about things like uni and school. Since it was around the middle of June, they had just gotten out of school and Gemma was home for the summer taking a break from uni. When they finished dinner, it was about nine at night and Harry was exhausted. He had gotten up early that morning due to a nightmare and he wasn't able to go back to sleep.

"I think I'm going to head upstairs and go to sleep." said Harry as he yawned.

"Night, H." mumbled Gemma as she stretched out on the couch, burying her face into a pillow. 

"Goodnight, Harry." said his mum kissing him on the cheek as he turned to walk down the hallway.

He went upstairs and into the bathroom to change into his pyjamas which consisted of a blue shirt and black checkered pants. Harry looked at his reflection in the mirror, ruffled his curls and then left the bathroom to head to his room. He rubbed the heels of his hands in his eyes as he walked to his bed and collapsed into the sheets letting out a long sigh of content.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, he heard a tap on his window. He sat up in his bed confusedly and furrowed his eyebrows. The tapping happened again. Slowly, he peeled the covers back and stood up from his bed to walk over to the window. Placing his hands over the fabric of the curtains, he yanked them open to see a boy hovering in the air.

Harry gasped and fell backwards onto the floor as the boy threw his head back and laughed joyfully. He had feathery brown hair styled in a fringe and perfect cheekbones. He wore green tights with a matching shirt and perched on top of his head was a pointed hat with a feather on the side.

Harry got up off of the floor and slowly unlocked the window. The boy flew into the room and stood in front of Harry who backed away, only ending up tripping over the leg of his desk. 

The boy laughed again and stepped closer.

"Oops," breathed Harry.

He offered his hand to Harry who gratefully took it and pulled him back onto his feet.

"Hi." he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys stared at each other for the longest time, Harry still holding his hand from when he tripped and the quiet sounds of their breaths mingling together. Harry took this as an opportunity to admire the boy's perfect facial features, his defined cheekbones, thin lips, cute nose, and the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. A light blue color with long eyelashes that brushed his cheeks each and every time he blinked. 

Once Harry realized that he had been staring, he pulled his hand away and blushed shyly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Louis," he said smiling from ear to ear.

"Harry," he breathed in awe. Louis took in his surroundings by doing a full turn around Harry's room, observing every minuscule detail including the faded patterns on his wallpaper and the organized writing utensils sitting on top of his desk. Louis flew up to the ceiling and pressed the palm of his hand to the flat surface.

"You can fly," whispered Harry, slightly scared.

"Of course I can," laughed Louis. He gently landed back on the ground and walked towards Harry. "You don't need to be scared." he whispered softly.

"Where are you from? Obviously you don't live around here." said Harry trying to calm down.

"I'm from Neverland." said Louis smiling.

"What?"

"Neverland," Louis repeated. He turned around once more and wandered around Harry's room, picking up certain objects and turning them around in his hands with curious eyes. "Haven't you heard of it?"

"No?" said Harry, extremely confused.

Louis whipped his head around. "You haven't heard of Neverland?" he sounded shocked.

Harry shook his head slowly, eyebrows furrowed.

Louis grabbed his hand and rushed over to the window. He pulled open the glass panes causing a soft wind to blow across their faces and pointed to the sky.

"Second star to the right." he said.

Harry's eyes skimmed the sky until he saw a rather bright star that outshone all of the others. 

"That's your home?" he asked bewildered.

"Yeah, it's beautiful there." Louis smiled fondly thinking of all the memories he had back at Neverland.

"What does it look like?" asked Harry curiously.

Louis turned his head to look at Harry, the city lights illuminating his side profile as he smiled softly. 

"There's way too much to describe." he turned back to look at the sky. It was silent for a few more moments as they admired the beautiful view until Louis gasped abruptly causing Harry to practically jump out of his skin.

"What?" he asked, out of breath.

"You could come home with me! Only for a little while, of course. I could show you around, it's so pretty there, Harry. You would love it." he beamed.

"Louis," Harry paused to process the information. "It's 10 at night and I'm talking to a stranger who lives on a star and can fly." he said.

"Well it sounds dangerous if you say it that way," he huffed. "But I promise it's completely safe. You can come back before morning!" he pleaded.

Harry thought for a moment, weighing out the pros and cons of the situation. He sighed.

"Take me to Neverland." he said finally.

Louis jumped up and squealed happily only resulting in Harry hushing him by pressing his hand over his mouth.

"My mum and sister are home, they'll hear you." he whispered.

"Sorry," he said behind Harry's hand. 

He took his hand off of Louis' mouth and thought of something. "How am I going to get to Neverland if I can't fly?" he asked.

"Hold my hand." said Louis.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." he demanded impatiently. 

Harry held his hand and looked at Louis expectantly, waiting for his next directions.

"Now close your eyes," he said slowly as Harry obeyed. "Now think of something happy."

Harry thought of his mum kissing him on the cheek, his sister laughing at his lame jokes, hanging out with Liam and Zayn, and all of the simple things in life that gave him all the happiness he could ever ask for.

"Harry you're doing it!" exclaimed Louis, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. 

"Doing wh-" Harry opened his eyes and gasped, completely forgetting about everything happy and tumbling to the floor with a loud bang.

"Harry! You have to keep-" Louis was interrupted by a voice on the other side of his bedroom door.

"Harry?" It was Gemma. "Are you okay in there?" she questioned.

Harry massaged his wrist. "Yeah I was uh-" He looked to Louis for help but he did nothing but shrug uselessly. "Sleep walking." he blurted out.

"Sleep walking?" Louis whispered but Harry hushed him.

"Oh okay," He could tell Gemma didn't buy it. "Well goodnight." she said.

"Night." said Harry as Louis helped him off of the floor for the second time that night.

"You're a horrible liar." was the first thing he said when Harry was back on his feet.

"Shut up," mumbled Harry. "What do I do again?" 

"Think of happy things but when you open your eyes you have to try not to freak out." he said.

Harry nodded and closed his eyes again.

"Hold my hand," he said suddenly.

Louis smiled and clutched Harry's hand tightly. "Better?" he asked.

Harry nodded and went back to thinking of happy thoughts. He slowly felt himself rising off of the floor and when he opened his eyes he saw Louis beaming at him.

"Perfect, we'll go slow, okay?" he asked softly.

Harry nodded and Louis led them out of the bedroom window into the night sky. Looking down at the beautiful city below him, Harry thought that maybe he had made the right decision after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update pretty frequently but it depends on how long the chapter is because I like to make it really descriptive so it takes longer! Stick with me though, the good parts are yet to come :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction so bear with me, sorry if it sucks!


End file.
